Hellfire
by blackeyesblueeyes
Summary: She's sweet, kind, drop dead gorgeous, everyone loves her-NOT! An old friend has come to challenge Starfire. What will the princess do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters. I do own any original characters. I don't own anything from House either.**

"Soooo, what you're saying is that the disease Foreman had would have essentially killed him."

"Or left him brain-dead, yes."

"But he didn't." Raven sighed.

"That's why it's FICTIONAL television, Beast Boy. It's not real. They can take liberties with things like diseases and who lives and who dies," she told him. But she could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. _It's not that he's NEARLY as dumb as he looks; it's just that he watches WAY too much television. Great, now I'm starting to sound like him in my thoughts,_ she told herself.

How they had even gotten onto the discussion of diseases from _House_ she couldn't recall and probably never would. It was one of the few shows the whole team watched together, since it seemed to contain elements that they could all enjoy.

_But that still doesn't explain how…oh wait,_ she remembered. It had been one of those all day marathons and the episode where Foreman had gotten sick had shown. One episode, his neurons were crossed and his appendages were moving on the wrong signals, the next he was up and walking around as if he'd just gotten back from the gym. Raven had casually commented that the outcome would not have been possible and for some reason, Beast Boy had chimed in, hence the ensuing debate.

"Does it really matter?" she asked. Raven was getting just a little annoyed not to mention numb as for some reason she'd actually joined him on the couch. She stood, stretching and winced as her back popped in about twenty places.

"Yes! These creators, the writers, should not mess with the delicate feelings of their viewers!" Beast Boy cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. For some reason, the Foreman episode always got to him. The girl rolled her eyes and went to make some tea.

"Glorious day to you all!" Starfire decreed as the door 'swooshed' shut behind her. "I have just returned from the mall of shopping and found that they were marketing their goods for less than what it originally was!" she beamed.

"That's called a 'sale' Starfire, and most stores have them from time-to-time. You can often find them-" The alarm took this particular moment to interrupt. Their comlinks beeped simultaneously.

"Titans, it looks like Control Freak! Let's move out!" Robin hollered. They all took off, though Starfire looked a bit dejected that she could not share her "treasures" with her friends.

"Ha! I, Control Freak, cannot possibly be defeated! Not when I am the master of my world! Hahahahahahaha!" he laughed.

"Dude, this cannot possibly get any more embarrassing. Or itchy," Beast Boy said, scratching at his beard.

"I don't know. At least he didn't make us switch genders or something," Cyborg stated, adjusting his vest.

"The width and breadth of his…imagination, if it can be called that, leaves something to be desired," Raven muttered as she did her best to cover herself with her cloak.

Control Freak, for some reason or another, had worked a new remote not to take people into electronics but to bring that world to the real world. And for some reason, he'd decided to make the real world into his version of the video game _Madatar's Adventure._ From Beast Boy's description, it was the latest and greatest in computer RPG'S and the Titans had all been turned into characters. Beast Boy had gotten the role of sorcerer which would have been great…but only really if it had been Raven's role. As for their own resident sorcerer, she'd been entrusted with the role of healer, which would have been great too but the outfit was a bit "revealing." In other words, it was bikini battle armor. Cyborg had turned into a barbarian to an extent in that he was wearing animal skins but it just didn't mesh with his cybertronic prosthetics. Robin was a swordsman, the lucky snot, which was entirely fitting and his confidence even seemed to have gone up a notch. And Starfire was an Amazoness. It worked for her and thankfully distracted Control Freak at convenient points considering the scandalous costume.

"Now my guild, you must pass your next obstacle. Go to the Forest of Darkness and retrieve-"

"That's enough Control Freak! We're not playing this game anymore! Titans GO!" Robin yelled. All at once they attacked but an army popped up, blocking their way to the game master. They worked at dismantling the soldiers but they were innumerable and quite often, got up after they were knocked down.

"This isn't working! For every one we cut down five more pop up in its place!" Cyborg stated, blasting them with his cannon.

"Oh, are the little kiddies getting tired of playing?" Control Freak cooed. His pinky sat at the corner of his mouth while he looked down his nose at them.

"Please tell me you did not just do a Dr. Evil impression?" Raven asked.

"And what if I did? There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Oh yes there is," Starfire replied. She blew up a small section of the army before heading for Control Freak. She threw a couple of star bolts at the couch potato but he used his remote to create a barrier. She gasped as a group of soldiers grabbed her.

"Face it! You've met you match! No one can stop me no-" A few red flashes destroyed the soldiers immediately surrounding the Titans. Control Freak gawked at the sudden change in favor. "How, what, who_" A gloved hand came out from behind him and crushed the remote. The army instantly vanished and the Titans turned back into themselves. They looked up just in time to see their enemy fall off his tower and flat on his face.

"Uh, what just happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know but tie him up before he wakes up," Robin said.

When they were sure the game master wouldn't be escaping anytime soon, they looked up as the mysterious stranger came down to hover over them. She wore black boots that tied up to the top of her calf, a red gem on the curve of the shoe. Her black pants were tight and while a belt hung at her hips, it didn't really seem necessary. The mysterious stranger wore black fingerless gloves with the same red gem set on the border that ended near the elbow. Her top was a red lace corset, that extended into a silver collar, embedded with yet another gem, though this was partially hidden by a red scarf. Part of the girl's face was hidden by scarf, but one silver eye peered out at them. The other was hidden behind red bangs, though the rest of her long black hair was tied back into a pony tail. The Titans stood there for a moment taking in the stranger before Starfire squealed.

"Oh, it is my oldest friend, Marrin'r. Have you come to see me?" she asked, floating up to speak eye-to-eye.

"You could say that," the girl answered before firing a star bolt at the Tamaranian.

Author's Note: A quick chapter I know and I'm not sure if everyone's going to like it but I like the character that Marrin'r will be. I also wanted to start off with a weak character like Control Freak and to be honest, I could see him coming up with a gadget to bring computer RPG's to life. Anyway, review please! Even if you didn't like it tell me why. I want to make it better. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Tians or any of the characters. Original characters are mine.**

"Marrin'r, what is wrong? Have I done something to upset you? If I have I apolo-EEK!" The Tamaranian managed to duck just in time as another star bolt was aimed at her head. But when the stranger went to strike again, a large orange hand caught her arm.

"That's enough. You are here to challenge her, not kill her," a man said. The girl said nothing but lowered her arm. "Princess Koriand'r, it is good to see you," he said, bowing.

"General Talka, what is going on? I have not seen my friend Marrin'r in so long and when I meet her again, she attacks me. You are here as well. Has something happened on Tamaran?" Star questioned as she dropped rejoin her friends. The other two visitors stopped hovering to join the Titans as well but then more Tamaranians began to show up.

"What is going on?" Beast Boy whispered.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this. Keep your eyes open," Robin muttered.

"No Princess. Nothing has happened to Tamaran. But it is time to find a new Gemgar," the general said. Starfire suddenly went from distraught to shocked and amazed, which just confused the Titans all the more.

"Uh, what's a Jemjar?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Gemgar is a highly respected position on Tamaran. Whoever holds the title will be the most intelligent and knowledgeable person in this or any galaxy. They will have the knowledge of anything and everything known and unknown. Truly this is an honor. But that does not explain why Marrin'r is here," Starfire said.

"She is here because she wishes to challenge you to the title of Gemgar."

"That is most impressive, but I thought only members of the royal family could hold the position."

"We have recently found out that she is a distant relation to the royal family so it is entirely possible for here to be given the title." The Tamaranian princess looked torn, as she wanted to hug her newest family member but restraining herself as she remembered how said family had also attacked her. She settled on a very awkward smile and a very awkward bow. The Titans visibly winced.

"I welcome you, my sister," she said.

"I am not your sister," the stranger said. Starfire's head jerked up and her face fell.

"Very well. I accept your challenge."

"Good. But remember Princess, if you win this challenge and become Gemgar, you will have to give up all rights to the throne in the future," General Talka said.

"Star, are you sure you want to do that?" Robin asked. They knew how much Tamaran meant to the younger princess and giving up the position would deeply upset her. The girl just stood there for a moment, silent and meditative.

"Yes. This is truly an honorable position, one I would be most happy to hold. I would still be able to help Tamaran, so all is not lost," she told her friends. The girl turned back to the general. "Where will this challenge take place?"

"Here. Courses will be set up at random points at random times all over the city. We will monitor you with these," he said, taking a gun and shooting something into her bicep. Starfire squeaked and rubbed the spot, noticing it emitted a faded green glow. "They are tracking chips. They will follow you through the courses, keeping score, your position and how much time you have left. It will also let you know where the start of the matches will be, how to get there and the route the test takes. You will have five minutes to get there and both of you must show up. If one or both of you do not, you will be disqualified and no one will receive points. You must earn as many points as possible."

Starfire looked over at Marrin'r and noticed a similar glow in her bicep as well. But the girl's face was a blank slate, which worried the Tamaranian. "This does not seem…honorable for such an esteemed title."

"It's what was done before when we had challengers. This does not happen often but when it does, we are prepared. Now, we will begin the official challenge in thirty seconds. Get ready," the general said.

"What?! But that's not fair! We just learned about this!" the Titans cried.

"Oh, and you cannot have help from your friends. Fifteen seconds." The Titans were stunned but Starfire was hopeful.

"Do not worry my friends. This challenge seems like fun and I'm sure-"

"GO!" Both girls received a small shock to the arm before Marrin'r took off like a shot. Star was a bit startled but quickly followed.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Cyborg asked.

"If you'd like, you can follow us," the general offered.

"Marrin'r, please wait! I would like to talk with you!" Starfire shouted. But the girl just ignored her, instead speeding up. Star sighed. She did not like this, not at all.

The chip in her arm had projected a holographic map on the back of her eyes, showing her where to go. There was also a small clock that kept track of how much time she had before the beginning of her match.

They twisted around buildings and under freeways before ending up at the very beginning of Shell Street, which ran along the stretch of the beach. They arrived with only a minute remaining.

"I'm glad to see you girls made it alright. At your next test, a holographic image will pop up and give you instructions about your match. Today, you will be flying through rings all along this stretch. You have another five minutes to get to the end of the strip, passing through as many rings as possible in the allotted time. Remember, you have to finish before the buzzer sounds otherwise you lose the test. You only earn points if you finish the challenge. But you'll also be fighting off droids who will try to stop you. Now get ready," General Talka said.

Star looked down to find her friends waving up at her, with Cyborg pointing to his arm. They would be watching her match, which gave her some much needed strength. She glanced over at Marrin'r, who seemed to be staring at her. But when she looked, the girl was watching the stretch ahead.

"GO!" A buzzer sounded and both girls took off.

Immediately, a droid flew to attack Star, which she promptly destroyed. The first ring was just up ahead but Marrin'r was already a little in front of her. The Tamaranian princess blew up three more droids as she went through the first ring.

"This is not fun!" Starfire shouted as she aimed for a group of five. The clock let her know she had four minutes and fifteen seconds remaining. She continued to blow up droids and flew through the second ring. Explosions ahead alerted her to the fact that Marrin'r was still in the lead. Getting frustrated, she punched through the next four but had to swerve down to go through the ring. She wished her friends were right there with her.

This went on for another three minutes, until they only had fourty-five seconds remaining and two more rings which were spaced very far apart. Star didn't want to admit it but she was getting tired, due mostly to the fact that she was losing heart.

Something grabbed her arm and attempted to drag her to the street. She struggled but the droid wouldn't let go. A red flash passed her eyes and the kidnapper exploded. Star looked up to find Marrin'r aimed at her.

"I want to win, but these matches will be fair," she said and grabbed Star's arm as she flew through the next hoop. The princess was stunned but followed her opponent when the girl let go. Now it was just a matter of beating the clock.

_Ten seconds,_ Star thought and the last ring was nowhere in sight. She watched as the numbers counted down. Suddenly, it appeared and she pushed with her last bit of effort to make it.

_Four _passed as Marrin'r went through. _Three, two_ and Star flew through just as the clock finished. The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the challenge. The princess went to meet her friends, followed closely by her challenger and the other Tamaranians.

"That was amazing! A real heartstopper!" Beast Boy cried.

"Yeah, we weren't sure you would make it but then BAM! You pulled an amazing finish!" Cyborg said. The boys were chattering wildly but Raven and Robin noticed the dejected look on Starfire's face.

"Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I do not feel like a winner," she said.

"Nonsense! You have done Tamaran proud! Just remember the rules and that we'll be keeping track of you back home," the general said.

"Yes sir," Starfire said, bowing. He turned to Marrin'r who also bowed. He went to leave when Robin stopped him.

"Wait! Where is the new girl supposed to be staying?" he asked.

"With you." The Titans mouths dropped as one of the Tamaranians dropped a bag by Marrin'r's feet. "There is a saying you Earthlings have: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. This will be good for everyone. Take care!" With that, the Tamaranians took off, leaving a stunned group of Titans staring after them.

A while passed before they regained their senses, but even then they didn't know what to do about their new surprise bunk mate. Robin finally went over and offered his hand.

"I suppose we should make the best of this situation. I'm Robin, the green one is Beast Boy, that's Raven over there and last but not least that's Cyborg," he told her, pointing to each one in turn. The girl shook his hand but quietly looked over each one as if assessing them.

"Tell me, why do you not call Koriand'r by her name?" she asked.

"Well, here, it's easier and safer to go by a code name. Like Robin isn't my real name, but I use it to keep my identity a secret. If you're going to be living with us, you'll need a codename as well," he said.

"Oh, what about The Flame?" Beast Boy chimed.

"No," Raven said. The boy glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Kor-I mean, Starfire, what is your sister's name here?" Marrin'r asked. Star looked startled for a moment when she realized her 'old friend' was speaking to her.

"She is called Blackfire," she said. Their visitor looked thoughtful for a moment before a small smile crossed her lips, making the rest of them very suspicious.

"Then I will be Hellfire."

Author's Note: Hence the name of the tale! I think it's fitting considering all the red she wears. I apologize for the shortness of the race but I really did not feel like writing out all the minute details. So please review! And thanks for the reviews I have received already. To answer your question Lita, I am seriously considering adding Blackfire in a later chapter. I've always liked her as a villainous character. Oh, and I watched the episode "Real" last night, nearly knocked me on my butt when Aqualad was like "Sounds like you're a fanboy," to Control Freak. Loved it. So yeah, please review and thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. Hellfire/Marrin'r is mine.**

Robin had been immediately suspicious of the young woman when she'd launched a star bolt at Starfire. She was cool, calm and collected and the only hint of emotion had been a small smile when she'd given herself the codename Hellfire. He grit his teeth remembering Star tell him that it was a correct translation.

He looked up to see the mysterious stranger flying just a little ahead of him, her scarf flapping in the wind. It was almost ominous. They were headed back to Titans Tower and he was trying to come up with some reason or another for why she couldn't stay with them. But knowing his luck, Star would insist that she stay with them even though her 'old friend' had tried to 'hurt' her.

Robin sighed. He needed answers but all of this speculation was just giving him a massive headache, not to mention that they needed to analyze Control Freak's remote. And to top it all of he wanted to have a look at the chip in the Tamaranian's arm.

It wasn't long before they made it back to the Tower and had parked the vehicles in the garage. Robin pulled off his helmet and looked to see Hellfire gazing around the interior of the building. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was actually fascinated by it. Of course, the fact that she kept her face a blank mask when it wasn't partially covered by the scarf made it next to impossible to know what she felt.

"This way friend," Starfire said as she headed for the elevator. Robin let out a big sigh. Great. Now he was going to have to ride in a very small box with what could be an assassin. But when the doors shut, there was no din of kunai knives or a sudden inhalation of knockout gas. No, Hellfire seemed perfectly content with just riding the elevator.

"You know, the way you keep staring at me, I'm going to either take it as an insult or that it's an amusing new Earthling way of flirting," she said suddenly. It made everyone jump, but no one knew what to say, even to cover their embarrassment.

"I'm suspicious of you, is that what you want to hear?" he finally said.

"It's not necessarily what I want to hear, but it's what I expect. Otherwise I'd be severely disappointed in your abilities as superheroes," she replied. Robin was dumbstruck for a moment, as he was almost certain she'd just insulted him and his team. But then it seemed more like a statement of fact than even an insult. Was this what Tamaranian taunting was like? Starfire never acted like this, as at that moment she looked sheepish, silently apologizing to all her friends for Hellfire's behavior.

The elevator dinged and they went down the main corridor to the living area. Robin watched Hellfire's head swivel like a bobble head doll as she took everything in. Now he could tell she'd had military training because her head stopped for only a second, but it still paused when she caught sight of a security camera or a doorway. He made a note to further explore this later.

"Welcome to Titan's Tower!" Beast Boy announced, but the mood was rather sullen. It seemed everyone was less than welcoming. Well, except for BB. He was the eternal optimist. Right after Starfire, who suddenly brightened.

"Oh yes dear friend, welcome to our home! Which will incidentally be your new home as well! Ooohhh, I had not thought of that before! I will get to show you all of the Earthly wonders I have discovered, like the everyday festival which is called the park of amusement and the astounding food they call pizza! Won't that be fun?" She was trying. She really was, and it was almost painful to watch. Because Hellfire showed zero interest in anything Starfire mentioned. Even Raven looked at tad pained at the lack of support Star's 'old friend' was showing her.

Star's smile dropped. "Let's show you to your new room," she said and they all moved down one of the side corridors. They stopped at one of the guest rooms, which were rarely used as they rarely had guests. The door opened with a whoosh to the view of a standard bed with white comforter, a small desk, closet, night stand and a door leading into a private bathroom. Hellfire stepped in, examining it all.

"Dinner's at 6:30. Do you have any special requests?" Cyborg asked. She turned and suddenly it looked as if they were all being inspected, for what Robin was sure wasn't the first time.

"Like what?" she asked. For the first time he noticed that her voice was flat and dull, but it sounded…unnatural. Not that he'd heard her speak much but she seemed to be forcing herself to talk as if she lacked emotion. And shockingly, it made him curious, though no less suspicious.

"Well, BB here is a vegetarian, meaning he's very boring at barbeques and Raven's OBSESSED with tea. You know stuff like that," Cyborg replied. Even he was striking out because she narrowed her eyes before walking over to her bed.

"No, I have no requests. I will eat whatever you cook," she told them with finality. The rest of the team either shrugged or shuddered before making a hasty exit, but Robin stuck around. She must have known he was there but made no inclination she had any intention of even acknowledging him.

"What's your problem?" he finally asked. She quietly turned around and stared at him. Correction, she looked him square in the eye which she seemed to have no problem doing with any of them. He could tell it made everyone uncomfortable.

"My problem?"

"Yes, your problem. Starfire's your friend, or at least that's what she thinks, but you're colder to her than a month of darkness in the Antarctic. What gives?" For a moment, they stared each other down before she slowly walked over to him and gave him the gentlest of pushes out of the door frame.

"I have my reasons, Boy Wonder," she said before closing and locking the door.

A few moments after visualizing six ways of busting down the damn door and pounding on her for being some damn infuriating did he realize that she'd called him Boy Wonder. But how could she-

Who was this girl?

AN: Yay another chapter! I'm into Young Justice, but still plan on working on this fic. I actually don't know if I'll post a YJ fic. I really want to finish the pieces that I've started. You can thank my internet for not working for being able to finish this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. Hellfire/Marrin'r is mine.**

Cyborg wondered, not for the first time, if all Tamaranians had some unconscious love affair with condiments.

Five minutes to 6:30, he'd called dinner over the tower's intercom. Not a second later, BB was planted down in his seat, ready to eat. Cyborg might have thought he used a transdimensional portal to get there, if it weren't for the fact that he'd watched the shape shifter playing _Monsters of War 3: Legend of the Ocarina of Metal Gear_ for the last three hours on their communal TV.

One of the side doors opened with a _swoosh _to reveal Star and Robin. Cy was about to call out to them when he noticed the sour look on Robin's face.

"She must have some reason for her behavior. Back on Tamaran, she saved me from the horrible Gik monster one summer when we were girls. People like that don't just suddenly…turn evil."

"That may be so Star, but you have to remember that it's been years since you last saw each other. That's enough time apart where Hellfire may have decided that she wants this…Gemgar thing badly enough that she'll take out anyone who gets in the way. And that may include the rest of the Titans," Robin told her. Star looked like she wanted to argue but hung her head.

Cy felt bad for his alien friend. She wanted so desperately for Hellfire to be her friend, but he had to agree with Robin. She'd proven that she was more than capable of holding her own in a battle and while it would be five against one should she ever decide to turn against them, he knew they wouldn't come out unscathed.

"Yo, we gonna eat or what? I'm STARVING OVE R HERE!" Beast Boy whined.

"Clearly you are wasting away in front of us," Raven commented as she took her seat next to him. B gave her a dirty look but it bounced right off.

"So what's for dinner?" Robin asked as he sat.

"Oh yes please. There is a wonderful aroma in the air," Star commented. A big grin split Cyborg's face.

"Well, I decided that tonight was a special night and so I dug the spare ribs out of the back of the freezer, whipped together a batch of my mother's secret sauce and VOILA! Barbeque ribs, Cyborg style! And some soy ribs for Beast Boy" he added. They were all drooling like a pack of animals. Hell, BB turned into a dog just to bay his happiness. Because it wasn't about the ribs so much as it was about the sauce. That's why the shape shifter was so ecstatic.

"Well, are we going to eat or what?" Hellfire asked and they all jumped. She'd come out of freakin' nowhere. The girl raised an eyebrow at them but said nothing.

The young man scowled. Part of the reason he'd made the ribs tonight is because he was trying to get her to crack her shell. So far, no one had been able to resist the otherworldly taste of the Sauce. Even Starfire, who put mustard on anything and everything edible, was conservative with the condiment when it came to his ribs.

It was also a bit of a welcome to her but mostly it was about pride.

When he'd finished dishing them out, the Titans went at it with gusto. Even Cyborg could not resist the call of the ribs. But he watched as Hellfire took a bite of a rib. She chewed, looking like she was testing the taste and finally swallowed. Then, she went for another bite.

The rib in Cy's fingers dropped to the plate. "Wha…how…no one has been able to withstand the deliciousness that is our family's secret sauce," he whimpered. She looked at him, as if this was NOT by far the most delicious thing she had ever gotten her hands on. And then, she opened her mouth.

"It is adequate."

A few seconds ticked by and the only sound that could be heard was Hellfire's chewing. Before Cyborg erupted.

"ADEQUATE? ADEQUATE? I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING THAT'S ADEQUATE! YOUR HEROING IS ADEQUATE! BUT MY MOM'S SAUCE? I CHALLENGE YOU TO PROVE TO ME SOMETHING MORE 'ADEQUATE' THAN THIS!" he hollered. The other Titans were using all their strength to keep him from pummeling the girl, who seemed non-plussed by all of it.

"Cyborg please! Do not take it personally! She is new here and not used to our food. Perhaps some assistance is in order," Star cried. It distracted the raging man for long enough to watch her grab the mustard bottle and squirt some on Hellfire's plate. The other Tamaranian dabbed a little and sniffed, her nose crinkling before tasting it.

And nearly gagged.

"Oh, but by the heavens, that is FOUL!" she cried. "You voluntarily consume this?" Hellfire said. Star looked so dejected they were all sure that she might have those frown lines permanently etched into her face.

"I-If that is not to your liking, then we have others," she offered and flew over to the fridge, pulling out every condiment they owned.

The pit dropped out of Cy's stomach. To see his precious ribs smothered-and-covered in these… "extras" would be too much for him. He flopped back into his seat, dropping his head in his hands.

Star pulled out ketchup, relish, horseradish, cocktail sauce, tartar sauce, even the rarely used pesto that for some reason they still had. Hellfire would dab a little on her finger before tasting it and simply shaking her head. The princess seemed to lose more and more steam with each rejection.

That is, until she got to the mayonnaise.

It was innocuous enough. And Hellfire did her dabbing ritual before tasting. But the mayo was it. The look that crossed her face was one of pure bliss. The Titans would later swear that a small chorus of angels appeared from on high just to belt a note of "HALLELUJAH!"

It lasted only a second before she was back to her stony gaze, but they had their first bit of proof that Hellfire was not a soulless heart crusher she made herself out to be. Even Cyborg was willing to forgive the generous dollop of mayo on her plate if it meant that they might have a chance of breaking the shell.

Star looked as if she might burst out of her skin she was so happy to have found something to please her friend. She put the rest of the condiments away and was about to return to her seat when Raven held up a hand.

"Hold on just a moment. Let's have her try…the Miracle Whip," she said, making everyone gasp.

Because in Titan's Tower, where everyone got along and things ran smoothly, there was a dark and terrible secret. A nasty and ugly divide that threatened, at times, to split their team apart.

Those who preferred Miracle Whip, and those who preferred mayonnaise.

Raven and Robin were strictly Whip people, while BB and Cyborg chose mayo every time. But the paths of these two condiments shall not cross for fear limbs being torn off and such. In fact, the tower's kitchen had almost gone orthodox Jew, where they would need a separate fridge for one of them. But a truce was eventually settled and they stayed in the one fridge, though they now had designated spots.

And so Starfire, ever faithful to her mustard, took the Miracle Whip out with trembling hands and presented it to their guest. Hellfire, who seemed no more interested in their long standing tussle than she did with the ribs, took a dollop and tasted. Her face screwed and squeaked out a, "Too sweet," before handing the jug back. BB and Cyborg had what one might call, "shit eating grins."

**AN: Gah this chapter would not be written! It was supposed to be longer but I finally couldn't do it and just reworked what I had. I don't think all Tamaranians have a deep, unknowing love of condiments. I highly dart Blackfire would be as obsessed with something like mustard like her sister is. (Although I think Blackfires would be horseradish: stings like hell while clearing out your sinuses.)**

**And the mayo/Miracle Whip debate was just pure nonsense. Well, sorta. I needed some way for the team to discover Hellfire's love of mayo and those damn Miracle Whip commercials just kind of came back to me. And yes, I do think the members I mentioned above belong to the respective camps. (I myself am a Whip person.)**

**Cyborg also got that pissed about the ribs because he seems like the kind of guy who would take a lot of pride in his cooking, and barbeque is something all cooks take pride in. I should know.**

**So please review! And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. Hellfire/Marrin'r is mine.**

The alarm came at 2:13 in the morning, making Starfire groan. Sunshine personified and the deliverer of bone-crushing bear hugs, she would normally be the first one up and out the door before even the mission brief. But for once all the Tamaranian princess just wanted a good night's sleep. It had been…an eventful day and while not everything had turned out well, she was sure that some much needed rest might help her to face Marrin'r and find out why her friend had changed.

But perhaps she was hoping for too much.

"Titans, Johnny Rancid is currently being chased by police. He's broken into and looted several jewelry stores. It also appears that Wrexzilla has been rebuilt and is attacking both the police and civilians. We need to bring both of them down before they do too much damage. Police reports have them on Main Street," Robin announced over the intercom.

Star was still wiping the sleep from her eyes when Hellfire caught up to her. "Oh, Marrin'r. You do not need to come and help us. We, and by that I mean the Titans, would not want to impose on our guest," she told the girl. But the truth was Robin had made it clear that he did not want their Tamaranian guest any where near the crime fighting and well…she didn't want to see Robin's head, "Pop clear off his shoulders!" as Cyborg had put it.

"I am finding it hard to sleep, so perhaps a little exercise might help. Besides, I would be it would be unwise of me not to repay some of the kindness offered to me by my hosts. So whether Robin likes it or not I shall help you with this Johnny Rancid," Hellfire replied.

Star was shocked. Marrin'r had always been a rather forward person but to disregard a leader's opinions bordered on suicidal. She opened her mouth to contest her friend's decision but Hellfire gave her a look that had the words dying on her tongue.

Raven joined them as they sailed through the Tower's aeroport, a faux-balcony designed for Star and Raven to use for missions. The princess looked down to see both the Titan car and Robin's motorcycle skimming the water. Cyborg had designed the car to have aquatic features that would enable it to travel short distances over water. The success of that had prompted Robin to have his cycle outfitted similarly, since it made no sense to have a strictly land bike on an island.

As they made landfall in downtown, a tremor through the ground and screaming alerted the team as to where Rancid's position was. They were about to move out when Robin finally caught sight of the extra "team member."

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I would think that would be obvious. I am here to help take down this Rancid character," she replied.

"No you're not. This is a mission for the Teen Titans and you are not a member." Hellfire raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"I do not recall any time that you forbade me to join you on missions. I would also think your personal opinion should not sway your logic. You have seen some of my fighting and it is obvious I would be helpful in a fight. I can assure you that I have no intention of taking down any of the Titans, but I doubt that my word alone will persuade you otherwise. So I will simply follow you into the fight and do my best to help you bring the criminal to justice," she told him. They stared each other down, equal in their positions.

Robin walked over, until he was very much in her personal space. "This one time. And if I glimpse even a hint of betrayal, I will have you taken down with Rancid. Clear?"

"Crystal." He nodded and hopped back on his bike, speeding towards the crash. The rest of the team followed, though they kept glancing back at Hellfire. Star was happy that Robin was at least giving her a chance but she was concerned that he might take any action as antagonistic.

Rancid sped around the corner, bags thrown haphazardly all over his bike. He was as much a thug as ever, gunning his bike as he tore down the street. It was the big nasty beast that came around the corner after him that was the real threat. How anything that big could stand let alone run without falling over was an engineering feat. Wrexzilla had to be at least fifty feet tall with jaws that would give a Great White a complex. But the Teen Titans had faced off against Rancid before and were undaunted by the steroidal robot dog.

"Well look what we have here," Johnny hollered when he caught sight of the team. "If it isn't the big bad Birdie and his flock of underlings? Come to save the day? Well I hate to disappoint you, but me and Wrex here are going to make sure you get squashed and stay squashed!" he roared over the bike's engine. Robin headed straight for Rancid while the others focused their attacks on Robo-Fido.

"Yo! Wrexy!" Cyborg yelled, blasting him with his cannon. Which did little more than dent the surface and cause Wrex to scratch it. Beast Boy was flying overhead before transforming into an elephant and dropping down on top of it. That irritated the dog, who grabbed the shape shifter by the scruff of the next and tossed him into a building.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos," Raven muttered. Her energy surrounded a light pole, pulling it from the ground and swung it at the beast, where it was caught it in the massive jaws. But rather than crush it, he wagged his tail before dropping it at Cyborg's feet. Apparently, he saw this as an offer to play fetch.

"For an upgraded killer robot dog, he sure is kind of…playful," Beast Boy said as he rubbed his head. Raven only nodded as Cyborg waved the light pole back and forth, keeping the dog's attention. Star took the opportunity to shoot some of her star bolts at the animal, which again only scratched at them like they were fleas. Irritated, she moved in and punched it right in the head.

THAT pissed him off.

He turned, growling and took off after the Tamaranian. She shot star bolts at him, but all the great dog did was eat them. For all the normality this robot displayed it was rather indestructible.

That was until a red light struck one of the legs, knocking out a knee and sending the monstrosity skidding.

Robin, who'd just gotten a knee in Johnny's chin when he saw the light looked up to see Hellfire hovering over them. She acted indifferent, but commented in a rather loud voice, "I would think that the joints would be the weakest points of impact."

Cyborg smacked his forehead. "You would think I would know something like that," he said, aiming his cannon at one of the back legs. Raven and Star worked on the other remaining limbs while Beast Boy as a gorilla climbed up the dog's side and worked at the screws holding the jaw. Wrex turned this way and that, trying to either shake off or bite one of the offending pests, but it was kind of hard to do when in a matter of minutes, he was now a legless dog with half of his jaw hanging off.

Johnny was circling around Robin when the jaw clattered to the ground. "MY DOG!" he cried, distracting him long enough for Robin put a fist in his face.

The team tied Johnny up and made sure that there wasn't any way Fido would be getting back up anytime soon. Of course, without any legs the only thing he might be able to do was roll over. But just to be on the safe side, they tied him down to the flat bed that was transporting him to evidence. When the police had toted the last of the scraps away, Starfire rushed over and hugged her friend.

"Oh thank you so much! You were of great assistance today!" she shouted.

"Yeah, thanks for the backup," Cyborg added as he and Beast Boy gave the Tamaranian two thumbs up. Even Raven seemed impressed, though her way of showing her gratititude was a simple nod.

But everyone stiffened when Robin cleared his throat. He was frowning as if it was reserved just for her, but it didn't seem to bother Hellfire in the least.

"Seems you did okay. But that doesn't mean I'm going to just let you on the team. We'll test your powers and strengths back at the Tower and then make a final decision," he said. Star was shocked which was quickly followed by elation. She hugged Robin so hard they were pretty sure a couple of bones pop in and out of place. He bent over to catch his breath when she let him go, but not without giving Hellfire a dirty look. "That doesn't mean that I trust you."

She smirked. "I expect no less."

**AN: Catching up but damn another plot chapter! There has to be a point where she goes on some mission with the Titans. And to me Johnny Rancid isn't bad enough of a character to warrant an entire arc on his own. He is a one-episode wonder. But I still can't write fight scenes! **

**Thanks for reading! And please review!**


End file.
